The story of the Uzumaki Siblings
by Breakaway95
Summary: This is a story about Hoshiko  Naruto 8 years older bigsister  and Naruto trough the years from the day Naruto was born. BE WARNED! the story is going to be not like the one Kishimoto is writing/drawing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She looks up at the dark sky. Red Chacra floated around. Howl from her little brother nearly destroyed her eardrums. She still had kunaien in her hand. The blood glistened in the moonlight from the blade. The body shaken and was in shock. It was not that an eight-year-old girl should be able to kill, but it had happened. Quickly also. She did not think about it right then, but now she trembled. Her parents were gone, she had her newborn baby brother in the arm, and had stabbed a man named Madara and killed him.

"Hoshiko, I do not think it's a good idea," said Sarutobi.  
>"Why not? I've already killed a man, protected my little brother. I may be only eight years old, but I can read and write. If the two of us could live under your protection until we both have gotten us a job, it would be great. All you need to do is make sure we get the money so I can fix the rest, "said Hoshiko and held little baby Naruto in her arms. Sarutobi did not look totally satisfied, but that there was no other way out. <em>That girl got<em>_her mother__'s __stubbornness__._  
>"Yes, but then I wish that you start at the academy," he said and took out a paper.<br>"That way I know that you get you work. I know you're a little late and that most of them start when they are five years old, but I'm sure you catch them again, "he said and wrote her and Naruto into the Academy.  
>"You will start there in a week. Be happy that it's a week left of summer vacation, "he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.<p>

One week later.

Sarutobi had been so kind and said that she could meet up later in the classroom than the others, in terms of Naruto. While she was at school Sarutobi would watch after Naruto until he was old enough to start at the academy. She stood before the door of the classroom. She heard that the teacher tried in vain to make the class be quiet. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door. The voice that told her she could entet. She pushed the door aside and went into the classroom. It was quiet in the classroom and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Normally she would have been shy, but after everything that has happened, she has become accustomed to people staring at her. The teacher cleared his throat.  
>"This is Hoshiko Uzumaki. She will be your new classmate so take good care of her. Hoshiko, can you present yourself? "He asked. Hoshiko nodded and smiled a warm smile to the class.<br>"Halo, my name is Hoshiko Uzumaki, but you may already know that," she said, and the class chuckled, "I was born and raised here in Konoha, I have a little brother, and unfortunately my parents were killed a few days ago," said she said. The whole class looked at her in silence. Many of the eyes showed concern for her, she gave them a warm smile.  
>"What I like is ramen, people are nice to me, sunny days, friends and my little brother. What I do not like is nasty (in personality) and bad people. "<br>She looked at the teacher and nodded.  
>"Hm, yes well. You can have your seat in the back seat to the left, "he said. Hoshiko nodded, went to her new seat and shook hands with her new desk friends.<p>

"Okay, students. In this session we will have a history take up the books."

Two months later.

Hoshiko opened the door and met Sarutobi who was sitting behind his desk.  
>"Good day Hokage - sama. How is the work being Hokage? "She asked.<br>Sarutobi laid down the pen and leaned back.  
>"A little unusual, but will probably get used to it eventually. How is the academy? "<br>"Almost caught up with the others. There is not much they learn about the first three years, I must say, "she said, looking out the window. The city was virtually rebuilt. The demon fox had not managed to destroy so much. In the last two months, she and Naruto managed well. Naruto was for most of the time in dreamland, and made not so much noise. Then Hoshiko could at least concentrate on her homework. She sighed.  
>"Hm, is there something wrong Hoshiko?" asked Sarutobi. She looked at him and smiled weakly.<br>"No, just a little tired."  
>"Tell me Hoshiko, how much sleep you get these days, you always used to have so much energy before?" He asked, leaning on the desk. Hoshiko puked. She hated when people asked about it. It could always mean that they tried to get them to stay with a family, but she didn't want to, not at all.<br>"Well, the Academy takes a lot of my energy, but it's not something I cannot master. I am after all, the fourth hokageis daughter, "she said and hoped that he should no longer think of it. He shrugged his shoulders.  
>"But, Hoshiko you're just a child. Plus, I have already decided that you are going on a special academy in the country by lightning, "he said. Hoshiko felt that she was completely cold. Land of lightning. It was like on the other side of the continent.<br>"What will happen to Naruto?" She asked, worried.  
>"He will live under my protection. You'll see him when the time comes, "he said simply and snapped his fingers. An ANBU came from nowhere, and the next moment Hoshiko felt something hard hit her in the neck and everything went black.<p>

4 years later.

The sweat rant of her and her hair wrapped to her neck. She was simply exhausted. Her new Sensei was really tough.  
>"I think it is enough for today Hoshiko," he said, and disappeared with a puff. She threw herself down on the ground and stared up at the sky. It was gray, and it seemed that it would soon rain. Her gaze swept to the right of her where she saw her old senseis. They clapped, and one of them went over to her. He held out his hand and pulled her off the ground.<br>"I must say Miss Uzumaki that in these four years, you really improved yourself much" he said and smiled.  
>Hoshiko looked at the other sensei's who nodded.<br>"Yes, I have perhaps done so," she said, scratching his head. Both men shook their heads disappointed.  
>"Hoshiko, why do you underestimate yourself all the time?" asked the other sensei.<br>"Because, Hoko - sensei in that way am I pretty sure I'll survive until the day," she replied. Some of her smile fumbled. The first sensei (called Jim) put his arm around her shoulders.  
>"You really miss that little troublemaker" he said.<br>"You should just have known." They did not say anything in a long time while they went back to the part of the temple that had become an academy. It was a very special academy. At this academy could teach almost the impossible things. The three main goals of those who went there was that they should learn all the five main elements such as water, air, fire, earth and lightning. They should also master the history of the world to the smallest detail, and not at least could more than the basic ninja skills. Those who came out of the academy were often left as monks, but Hoshiko had no plans for it.

4 years later.

Hoshiko was now 16 years old and had the most female curves. She looked at herself in the mirror. Before, she had a long and wavy blonde hair. She had cut it a little further down than the shoulders. The green her eyes looked at the girl who stood in the mirror. After a while they went to the little picture she had in hand. In the picture, it was herself and her mother and father. She was five years old then. Kushina and Minato are next to each other and Hoshiko is between them and laugh. Those active eyes were lighten up with joy. The picture was taken on her birthday in the evening.  
>She put the picture away. It was eleven years ago the picture was taken. Eleven years ago at her fifth birthday. She took on her purse and left the room. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds chirping like crazy. Her feet carried her away as she looked around. For eight years she had been inside the temple's boundaries. And through the eight years she had learned everything she needed to know. Friends, Sensei and enemies that had built up after all these years, she looked at as part of her family. She has gone through a lot of pain, love and hate.<br>"Hoshiko, wait!" Cried a voice far away. Hoshiko turned around and found her friends ran toward her. The corners of her mouth rose.  
>"Hey, you guys came for to take some sparring or what?" She joked while her friends were five feet from her.<br>"Ha, ha, Hoshiko. I laugh myself to death. You can just forget to go without taking leave of us, "said Maya and rolled her eyes. The laughter built itself inside of Hoshiko and let a little giggle come out.  
>Maya and the others smiled sadly at her. She stopped giggling and looked into their eyes.<br>They said nothing for very long. The only thing they did was just to give each other hugs.  
>"Well, I'd better get going," said Hoshiko and waved goodbye. Some gave a wave back. After a few steps, she heard her name being called again. She turned to her friends.<br>"Remember to visit us, okay?" said one.  
>"Yes, and next time you see we are going to be as strong as you," said another. Hoshiko smiled.<br>"Of course, looking forward to next time. See you, "she said, and waved with the whole arm.  
>When she had come to the door she stopped and looked back to the temple.<br>_See you later_, that was all she thought before she went through the gate and started walking back to Konoha


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later.

Hoshiko went into the bar with its habit of day clothes. Why not? She should just get some information about where it was a pet store with all kinds of animals. Her eyes were looking for a free bar stool and found one pretty quickly. She sat down and looked around. The place looked quite new, but there were quite a number of customers who were familiar with the staff, so the place has probably just been refurbished. A drink was sitting on the bench in front of her. She looked up at the man.  
>"It is from the young gentleman over there," he said and nodded to a man who was slightly older than Hoshiko. She smiled, took the drink and walked over to the man.<br>"Hey, you are new here I do not think I've seen more beautiful eyes in my entire life," he said and held out his hand. Hoshiko laughed and took his hand and shook it.  
>"Ken Doku"<br>"Hoshiko Uzumaki"

"Hoshiko? Doesn't that mean the daughter of the stars?"  
>Yes! You know what? It is not many people know it. Are you pretty familiar with names? "<br>"Well, have studied Japanese names and stuff. Just to the hobby then. "  
>"Wow, I did not know you could that," she giggled. Ken smiled.<br>"Well, it's not so much you know about the outside world."  
>"Oh, why?"<br>"You are wearing the tattoo everyone gets when they start at the special academy," he said, pointing to the forearm to Hoshiko. Hoshiko raised eyebrows.  
>"My brother went there," said Ken and shrugged, "By the way what are you doing here I thought the people were again to become monks and stuff?"<br>"Well, I'm really from the land of fire and am on the way back."  
>"Ah, but is very far away. You are not walking then? "<br>"Well, I've done it in five days, so I stopped at this town since I had heard that it is known for summoning animals." Ken smiled slyly.  
>"What a surprise I know where the store is," he said and took a sip of the drink. Hoshiko imitated him and felt the sweet taste of strawberries.<br>"Can you take me with your right away, I'm really quite busy. And it would have been very kind of you, "she said and made a puppy face. Ken puked and blushed. Ha! Have him. This is easier than I thought.  
>"I guess so," he said, looking toward the door. Hoshiko took his arm and pulled him out of the chair.<br>"Lead the way, my guide"

"So what kind of animal do you want?" He asked.  
>"Certainly something that is fast. Maybe a bird. Have always loved birds. "<br>"Bird is an excellent choice, my young lady," said the shopkeeper. He went to the storage room and came back with lots of scrolls.  
>"What kind of bird do you want?" He asked.<br>"I want a bird that is large enough that I can ride on it. It must also be fast and loyal, "she said, so that the shop owner took out a scroll.  
>"This I believe should be perfect," he said and gave her scroll. Ken rolled out the scroll. She bit her thumb so it was bleeding and did some hand signs and put one palm on the formula. A poof came and the next moment stood the brown eagle was at her height. Its eyes looked right into her as if investigated her soul. That could have lasted a minute, it felt like an eternity.<br>"So, you want to be my master," said it with a deep voice. Hoshiko nodded and did not look out of its eyes.  
>"Yes, I want to be your master. And I hope that we can work well together, "she said, and puked. Eagle nodded.<br>"When I want you to learn the jutsu by heart. It would have been very stupid if you lost me, "said it, and disappeared with a poof.  
>"So, it is 2500 yen, thanks" said the shopkeeper and rubbed his palms.<p>

2 days later.

After being persuaded to stay a little longer by Ken, Hoshiko had become quite familiar with the city. It turned out that Ken worked in the postman and thus knew where everything was. Hoshiko bit her thumbs and performed the summoning-jutsu. The eagle came a moment later. It was dawn in the early morning. The sun had barely arrived and the flowers were still asleep.  
>"So this is good bye," said Ken, looking at the sun. Hoshiko nodded.<br>"I guess," she said. Ken turned to her. His eyes stared into hers. She smiled and gave him a long hug. He was initially stiff, but became more comfortable with the hug.  
>"Come and visit me sometime in the future," said he, smiling at her. She returned it.<br>"And do not forget to write then," he said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped up to the eagle.  
>"Sure Ken. Take care meanwhile. Do not want to come back to find out that you have died, "she said and winked slyly. The eagle took off and within a minute had risen over 200 meters above the ground.<br>"Where are you going again?" Said Eagle.  
>"To Konoha Maki. And it is the third time I tell you what, "said Hoshiko irritated.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys:D Sorry for the grammae mistakes and hope that you like it.<p>

And thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A week later.

"Is this the place?" asked Maki. Hoshiko nodded. They sailed down.  
>"You can rest now. I can land on my own, "said Hoshiko. Maki nodded and disappeared. Hoshiko fell from 25 meters and landed gracefully on the ground. She stood up and took in everything she saw. God, how long ago had it not been since she had seen the green trees and heard tweet of the birds. The sound of racing footsteps caught her attention and turned to the direction of where they came from. The sound came from Konoha and she just had time to emerge before a fist would have hit her in the face. She stretched out one leg and spun around. The person fell to the ground. Hoshiko placed herself over the man so he could not do her anything and took out a kunai and placed it right on the side of his neck.<br>"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" She asked threateningly. The man puked.  
>"You do not have any Konoha headband and we have not received any information about someone from abroad would come," he said. Hoshiko sighed.<br>"It's just stupid to come as I did and would infiltrate the city," she said and stood up. She held out her arm and the man took it.  
>"Anyway, I want to talk to Sarutobi the third Hokagei. I know him personally. "<br>"Hu? You know the Hokage-sama personally. How should I believe you? "

"Because if you work in this section for check, you should know that there was an 8 year old girl named Hoshiko Uzumaki left town to start a special academy on Hokageis orders eight years ago. Go check if you do not believe me, "she said and put her arms on her hips and gave him a challenging glance.  
>"I believe you," he said, and puked again. Hoshiko smiled.<br>"Fine and there is one thing."  
>"What?"<br>" For what happened for just a second ago ."  
>"Huh, you were ready to kill me!"<br>"In pure self-defense!"  
>"Well! Sorry to attack you without a good reason, "he said and rolled his eyes.<br>They did not speak as they walked to the city and Hoshiko like it better that way. Then she could without trouble taking in everything that she had left behind. When they came to check smiled the other person who sat.  
>"Told you that she wasn't an intruder," he said.<br>"Keep your butt," said one who stood by Hoshiko. She just shook her head of the two and wrote herself in.

Hoshiko opnet door of the Hokage office and looked into it.  
>"Sarutobi-san?" She asked. No one answered. She walked in and saw that nobody was there.<br>Hm, must be out. He'll be back soon. She sat in the office chair and looked out on the town. Might as well make myself comfortable while I wait. The city has actually changed a lot while I was gone.  
>"So, Hoshiko, you really get comfortable while you wait," said a voice so she knew all too well. She spun her chair around and saw Sarutobi-san standing in front of his desk. She jumped off the chair and gave the old man a relly bear hug.<br>"Sarutobi-san! I've missed you so much! "She said in the hug. The old man laughed.  
>"Yes, I feel that. Now let me get a look at you, "he said and pushed her away. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. He smiled as if he could not be any prouder.<br>"You've really grown girl. I only know those beautiful green eyes that you got from your mother, "he said and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Hoshiko blushed.  
>"I have not changed so much," she said, looking down.<br>"Yes, you have. You have even changed your hairstyle, "he said, and touched her hair. She smiled.

"How has it been with you through these years Sarutobi-san?" She asked as she saw that he sat down in his chair.  
>"Well, most of it has gone well."<br>"What have happened?"  
>"Uchiha massacre," he replied gloomily. Hoshiko stiffened.<br>"Does that mean Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of the clan is dead?" She asked, frightened. She and Itachi was the same age and Itachi was one of the few who had helped Hoshiko to take again the studies that she had lost three years.  
>"Itachi and Sasuke are alive" he said, and folded arms. Hoshiko breathed a sigh of relief.<br>"But it was Itachi who killed the clan," he said coldly. The body of Hoshiko stiffened. _No,__it__cannot__be possible.__Itachi__is one of the__kindest__people I__know.__  
><em>"Sarutobi-san, how can you be so sure that it was Itachi-kun?" She asked. Sarutobi sighed.  
>"Because Sasuke Uchiha told us that, and he was in shock. I do not think it is possible to lie when you're in shock, "he said, leaning back in his chair. Hoshiko puzzled on this<em>.<em>_If__it__is__true that__Itachi__killed the__clan.__Why__would__he do__that?__He__loves__the__little__brother__, __so I__can__well understand__why__he__would not__kill__Sasuke__. __Itachi__would like__the more__preferably__not__to__kill.__So why__? __Wait a minute__!_ She felt that the whole body was filled with rage.

"The city council ordered him to kill his clan, right," she said weakly. Sarutobi looked up at her.  
>"Hm, you said something Hoshiko?"<br>"He did it because the council told him to do it, RIGHT!" Sarutobi looked shocked at her. Never before had she had raised her voice to anyone. At least, not to him!  
>"Hoshiko, it is a good reason why the council told him to do it," said Sarutobi.<br>"Oh yes. What is the reason then? "she had hissed out.  
>"The guild had planned to take over Konoha and kill me," he said, staring into her eyes. They had intended to take over Konoha? She stared in disbelief at Sarutobi.<br>"Why? WHY WOULD THEY DO ANY SUCH THING! "She felt that her body was weak.  
>"Itachi is just high-class missing nin, right" she asked faintly. Sarutobi nodded. She sat down in a chair.<br>"When did this happen?"  
>"Two years ago."<br>"Why have you not given me a message?"  
>"You were too far away"<br>"You know that the temple has a teleport!"  
>"You were not ready for it."<br>"And why not?"  
>"Look at yourself," he said, pointing at her. Hoshiko sighed.<br>"You can probably pick up my little brother?" She asked. An ANBU came up with a cup of tea and gave it to her. She nodded and took it. She checked if there was anything else except for what should be there. It was not. She took a sip of it.  
>"It's school time," he said and began to write.<br>"Does it look like I care!"?  
>"Not really," he replied a little scared. <em>That girl<em>_really__is__her__mother's__daughter._


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshiko looked at Naruto. His body was stiff, and he did not move a muscle. Suddenly he began to laugh.  
>"Old man is this some kind of joke or what?" He asked. Hoshiko sighed.<br>"No, Naruto is no joke," said Sarutobi. Naruto stiffened and looked at Hoshiko.  
>"Why are you here now? Why have you not been there for me! "He asked her.<br>"I'd like to, but the Hokage-sama sent me away when you were two months old," she said, and glared at Sarutobi.  
>"Is it true?" He asked. Sarutobi nodded. Naruto ran out of the room and disappeared.<br>"Naruto, come back," cried both.  
>Hoshiko followed him and looked around.<br>"Damn! Why did this happen? "

Hoshiko had no idea where she running, she just was running randomly, in the hope that she could find her brother soon. She flew with her legs up the slope and up to the Hokage Mountain. She stopped when she heard someone crying. Her body turned toward the sound of tears. She saw a little blond boy sitting cliff top. Hoshiko leaned against a tree and smiled.

"You know, I used often to come up here when something bothered me," she said. The body of Naruto was stiff as a rock. Hoshiko sat down beside him and stared out across the city.  
>"And every time I came up here, my dad came to pick me after a while and talked with me.<br>He made me always feel better, but it was probably because he forced me to it. I'm glad he did, "she said and looked at Naruto. His eyes were as big and gleaming glass. A tear fell from his face. Hoshiko wiped it away with her thumb. Naruto stiffened, but relaxed and let her continue. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile.  
>"Naruto, as long as you and I live we have no secrets from each other, and we should respect each other's wishes to certain limits," she said. Naruto was shocked. Never in his whole life had anyone said that they would share secrets and respect each other. Never had anyone touched him like her. Never had he seen so much love pouring out of a person. Naruto rolled over her and clung to her as a monkey child clung to his mother. Hoshiko put her arms around the boy and stroked up and down on his back.<br>"I will always be with you always Naruto."  
>"You promise?"<br>"Yes, as long as we are with each other's memories we will always be with each other," she said and hugged him more close to her.

"Naruto, dinner is ready," Hoshiko called up to Naruto's room. In the last few days had gone very well. Sarutobi had managed to get them a nice house with four bedrooms, a recreation area and was quite cheerful and pleasant. Naruto came running down the stairs and sat down in his seat. Hoshiko sat on the other side. The dinners were pretty quiet, but they spoke little. They liked it better that way.  
>"Naruto, how was school day?" Said Hoshiko and took a bite of his dinner. Naruto smiled.<br>"It was awesome. We have just begun to learn how to control our chacra! "  
>"Wow, very exciting. What were you doing? "<br>"Iruka-sensei held a small lecture and for once it was interesting!"  
>"I'm so glad you enjoy your new your sensei" said Hoshiko and smiled. Naruto nodded and smiled. He ate his dinner and washed the plate.<br>"Can I go out and play now?" He asked. Hoshiko looked up at him.  
>"Well, you're done with your homework?"<br>"YES!" Hoshiko giggled.  
>"Well then, you can go out and play," she said. Naruto ran out of the house and up the slope. If Hoshiko had known better, she would never have let Naruto go.<p>

A few hours later.

Hoshiko sat in the reading chair and read a book that Minato had mentioned her. It was called "Naruto". Yep, Naruto. Minato said that Jiraya-sama had written it and that it was the best book he had been reading. Hoshiko had begun to suspect that her parents had named Naruto after the main character in the book. She read the last page of the book and smiled. Dad was right. This is the best book I have -. She was interrupted in his thoughts when she saw a small eagle peck on the living room window. She let the eagle come in and saw that they were a small patch on the foot dems. She took the note and read it.

_**Hoshiko**__**. **__**Naruto**__**is gone**__**by**__**the slope and**__**we suspect**__**that the enemy**__**is still there**__**. **__**Hurry up**__**!  
><strong>__**Iruka**__**.**_  
>Hoshiko felt that the whole body was cold as snow. Naruto!<p>

She ran like a cheetah on the slope and found the entrance empty. She ran inside and looking wildly around her.  
>"Naruto where are you?" She cried with a full voice. Normally she would not have done it, but now she didn't give a shit about it. The more she kills the more secure is Naruto. A kunai came flying against her. She took it and threw it back to its owner. A woman fell from the tree. Hoshiko walked towards her and took her round the neck and held her up in the air.<br>"Where is my little brother?" She asked threateningly. The woman smiled.  
>"What little brother?" She asked stupid. She knew who it was. Hoshiko growled the woman. The woman was shocked, it was the first time she had heard anyone growl.<br>"You tell me where he is and if you do not do it and I find him dead. Then I find your family, put them in a genjutsu so terrible that they wished they had never been born, "she hissed into the ear of the woman. The woman trembled.  
>"A hundred meters towards east," the woman said with a weak voice. Hoshiko released the woman and threw some medicine to the woman.<br>"Take it. It is certainly better than that you die, "said Hoshiko and disappeared. The woman stared at the bottle of medicine. _One moment__she__threatens__my family__and a moment__after__she gives__me__medicine.__Who__is__she__?_

Hoshiko ran to the east while she yelled at Naruto as a baby bird who cried on its mother. She stopped when she heard the sound of knives being thrown at each other. Naruto! Iruka! Wait for me, I'm coming! She came to an open area where there were three women lay with injuries. Her gaze swept away from the women and up to two characters. She ran towards them.  
>"Iruka! Naruto! "One of the characters got up and ran towards Hoshiko and hugged her so hard that she almost lost my breath.<br>"Hoshiko-niichan I'm so tired," said Naruto, and wept. Hoshiko never felt relieved now. Before she knew it she was crying too. She fell down on his knees and held her arms tightly around Naruto.  
>"You are safe. You are alive, "she repeated all the time. Iruka came up to them and smiled.<br>_Look_ _Naruto,__you have__someone who__cares__about you__. __You were__just__too stubborn__to__see it._ Hoshiko had calmed down eventually and relaxed the grip around Naruto. She looked up at Iruka and invited him to the hug. He was surprised but accepted the invitation.  
>"Thank you, Iruka. Thank you for saving him. I do not know what to do if he had disappear, "she said, crying on Iruka's shoulder. Naruto tightened his grip around Hoshiko and Iruka held his arms around both of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, hows things going. Im so sorry for this lait uploaid. You know school and that stuff, but i can promise you guys that i am going to finish this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshiko closed the door and told Naruto to go up to his room. Naruto did as she asked him.  
>"Iruka, do you want tea?" She asked. Iruka nodded and sat down on the sofa. He looked around the room.<br>"Is not this one of the newest buildings in Konoha?" He asked.  
>"Yes, but no one would have this so Hokage-sama gave it to me considering that I had nowhere to live," said Hoshiko and put the tea down on the coffee table. Iruka nodded. Hoshiko sat down next to Iruka staring at the tea.<br>"How do you feel?" asked Iruka.  
>"I don't know. I feel extremely relieved, but angry and I'm still scared. I think I've never been so scared in my entire life since our parents died, "said Hoshiko and continued to stare at the tea. Iruka put his arm around her and took a cup. Her trance broke and she looked up at him.<br>"I could have lost him. I could have lost the person who means everything to me, "she said, weeping on the shoulder of Iruka. Iruka did not know what to do as he stroked her back and let her cry.

"My parents died that day Naruto was born. I was only eleven years old then, "said Iruka still. Hoshiko stiffened and looked up at him. The red teary eyes were filled with care and now she hugged him.  
>"I'm so sorry," she said into his chest. Iruka continued to stroke her on the shoulder.<br>"It's okay. I'm over it now, "he said. She hugged him tighter.  
>"Iruka?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Are you good at keeping secrets?"<br>"As long as people want me to keep them"  
>"Will you promise me on your life that you do not tell anyone about all this and that I'm going to tell you?"<br>"I promise" he said. Hoshiko pushed away from him and looked at him.  
>"I'm not really his sister. I was adopted when I was two years, "she said. Iruka nodded, but was confused. Why did she say this to him?<br>"Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki and his father is the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze" she said, looking him straight in the eyes.  
>"What are you saying?" He asked, confused.<br>"Last time I checked the Yondaime didn't have any relationship with a woman," he said. Hoshiko shook his head.  
>"He had a relationship with Kushina and made her pregnant. They tried to keep it a secret so that someone would not try something bad when she would give birth, "said Hoshiko and drank a bit of tea.<br>"She had nine tailed fox inside her and the moment a tail monster can come out is when the host gives birth," said Hoshiko.

Iruka was shocked. He was the teacher of Yondaimes son. He felt that he was dizzy. Hoshiko had noticed this and put her hand on his forehead.  
>"Iruka, you are warm. Maybe you should go home and lie down, "she said, led him to the door.<br>"Eh, yes. Maybe I should do it, "he said, and took on the shoes. She smiled at him.  
>"Thank you for everything you have done today Iruka. You are a very good person. Your parents would have been so proud of you, I'm sure, "said Hoshiko. Iruka blushed at the comment. She acted towards him as if he were a child.<br>"Well thank you. See you later"

She closed the door and sighed. Too much had happened in the latest days, she thought. And that Hokage-sama wants me to be his assistant is almost too much, but it would have helped the economy. Maybe I should say yes. Hoshiko went up to the room to Naruto and knocked. She walked into the room and sat on the bed.  
>"Naruto, you're awake," she said. Naruto nodded.<br>"Why did you go to the slope, Iruka had given you a clear message not to do it?" She asked. Naruto still not looked at her. Hoshiko felt that she was getting annoyed.  
>"You keep something hidden from me, right? Spit it out, "she said, forced him to look at her.<br>"No one likes me except you, Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama. They will not let me go with them, they make fun of me when I say something stupid. Today, said one of the threads that if I picked an item from where the enemy was would I be allowed to be with them, "said Naruto and his eyes went down to his lap. Hoshiko stiffened.  
>"Why did you hear them?" She asked.<br>"I wanted to be part of a group, I've always been alone,"  
>"Naruto, you are no longer alone. You have me and Iruka and Sarutobi-san, and we love you for the person you are, "she said and hugged him.<br>"Are you serious?"  
>"You are my # 1 person. You are everything in this world for me. If you ever go away I do not know if I'm ever going to find a new reason for living. You are the reason that made me never killed myself, "she said softly in his ear and kissed it. They closed the clamp and smiled at each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that this chapter is so short, but hope you guys like it. I promise you guys that soon some romance will come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this chapter is a lot longer than the last on and hope you enjoy it:D**

**Naruto do not belong to me, but I wish it was, but then it would not be good as Kishmoto's.**

* * *

><p>Two years later.<p>

Naruto and Hoshiko had done a lot through the two years they had been together. She had stamina to Naruto in tip-top, and they trained together Taijutsu. Unfortunately, Naruto developed a jutsu that Hoshiko did not like at all. Sexy no Jutsu. She remembered the first time she saw Naruto perform the jutsu. She had never been so angry in his life. It ended with Naruto had to run five times around the city, one hundred pushups and 75 sit ups. After the training session took Hoshiko Naruto on ramen at Ichirakus, and after they went on an ice bar. After that they went up to the Hokage Mountain. They sat and stared at the stars. Hoshiko looked at Naruto and saw that he had a dreaming look. He had begun to get that look quite often lately. She poked him in the arm.  
>"Hey, who's the lucky one?" She asked with a sly smile. Naruto looked confused at her.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"Oh, come on. We know both of you are in love. Okay let's play a game. You answer yes or no, "she said, and directed herself towards him.<p>

"Boy?"  
>"What? NO, ugh! "<br>"Okay, okay. By the way, there's nothing wrong with being gay. Same age? "  
>"Yes"<br>"Blonde"  
>"No."<br>"Brown hair?"  
>"No."<br>"Red Head?"  
>"No."<br>"Black Hair"  
>"No" Hoshiko smiled. When there was only one left.<br>"Haruno Sakura," said Hoshiko and smiled. Naruto sighed and nodded. It was a sad sigh.  
>"Wait, she's in love with an idiot." Naruto nodded.<br>"Uchia Sasuke," Naruto said.  
>"That sucks," was all Hoshiko said. Naruto nodded. Hoshiko turned his gaze to the stars again.<br>They said nothing for a while.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Yes"

"I was thinking of going to the Land of lightning. Would you like to join me? I have a friend who lives there, "she said. Naruto brightened.  
>"Yes," he replied eagerly. Hoshiko smiled at his brother.<br>"But when you get a good result on a test without cheating," she said, waving her index finger. Naruto looked shocked at her.  
>"But it's impossible," he said. Hoshiko smiled.<br>"No, you've managed just fine now without my help. Just think how good you are with my help, "she said, and winked to him. His face brightened up. He got up and started running toward home.  
>Hoshiko saw shocking to him. He turned toward her.<br>"Well, what are we waiting for?" He called to her. Hoshiko laughed and ran after him.

Two days later.

Hoshiko and Naruto were in the living room and studied the Naruto test that was the day after. They sat in the living room and books were strewn across the floor. It was a theory test, the worst Naruto could think of. But with the help of his sister Hoshiko he had never felt more confident when it came to a test. Hoshiko yawned and looked at the clock. The approaching half past nine. _Thank you__, __Kami__._ Hoshiko similar Naruto hated to study the tests of theory, and she was very happy that Naruto would go to bed. She closed the book and stood up.  
>"Okay, Naruto. Bedtime, "she said. Naruto put down his pen and went up to bed. He would always be complained that he had to bed early, but he must have been tired of studying. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.<br>Hoshiko sat down in the reading chair, having cleared the books neatly on the table. Her thoughts wandered off to someone she had begun to get a good relationship with. They talked a lot together and discussed how Naruto did it at school. They were both agreed that after what had happened two years ago, Naruto lifted a lot. She took out her cell phone and dialed the phone number. It took three beeps before he answered.  
>"Hey, how's it going?" She asked. He sighed.<br>"Lots of preparation. Has Naruto gone to bed? "  
>"Yes, faded like a lightning bolt?" She said and giggled. She could hear him smiling on the other side of the tube.<br>"Care to come over?"  
>"Yes, I suppose I can," she said and hung up.<p>

She turned up in the classroom to Naruto and found a brunette sitting at his desk and ponders of something. She sneaked up behind him and gave him a hug. He jumped, but laughed right afterwards.  
>"Iruka, you are so slow when it comes to things like that," she said and giggled. He shook his shoulders.<br>"Maybe, but I really appreciate that you could come tonight," he said and took out a paper with text on it. He read thoroughly about it. Hoshiko giggled again. _He__is so__incredibly__cute__when__he's thinking__hard._ Iruka looked up at her.  
>"Hm, what are you laughing at?" He asked. Hoshiko smiled at him.<br>"You know, you're pretty cute when you think hard about something," she said as he blushed. They had in lately in a way started a competition to get the others to blush the most. So far, it looked as Hoshiko was going to win, but Iruka was not going to give up so easily.  
>"Oh, really? For you know what? Lately, you have started to giggle a lot around me, I must say, and you are very sweet when you do it. "There was truth in his voice and Hoshiko blushed like a tomato.<p>

"Okay, that deserves a lot -" she did not say finished the sentence. Iruka was standing right in front of her. Only a few centimeters were between them.  
>"I meant it. You look really cute when you blush, "he said and bent down to her head section.<br>Oh my god, is he going to kiss me? She closed her eyes and waited for it, but it never came. It seemed that Iruka had other plans. He turned Hoshiko around and tied a blindfold around her eye.  
>"Hey! What are yo-"<br>"Shhh! You'll know it when you get there, "he said. Hoshiko laughed.  
>"Yes, but this should go fast. Naruto does not like his sister gets kidnapped. "<br>"Ugh, do not remind me about it. That one time you were, he freaked out completely, "said Iruka and carried her bridal style. She folded her arms around his neck and held on. Hoshiko could not say that she disliked this position, she loved it! Iruka was warm and now she had a good excuse to take in the smell of him. She took a deep breath and caught a whiff of him. Ramen that was what he smelled like. Ramen. Hoshiko smiled. He smells just like mom and Naruto. She relaxed in his grip and felt her heart beat faster. Iruka stopped and let her down nicely.  
>"Are we there?" She asked a little disappointed. She heard Iruka chuckle.<br>"Not yet," he said, taking her hand. It fired of an electric shock through her arm, and she hoped that Iruka did not notice that she blushed. He brought her down the street and over to the apartment. He smiled. She'll never know what hit her! Iruka could not help but smiling. He dissolved the door and walked over to his couch.

"Okay, tie up the band," he said. Hoshiko tied up the band and the light turned on. Some people came and yelled "Happy birthday Hoshiko!"  
>Hoshiko felt the tears coming, but managed to hold them back. She looked at them all and laughed.<br>"Thank you all. You have no idea how much this means to me, "She said, and gave them all hugs. Iruka stayed in the corner and looked at Hoshiko. He loved her face now, it was so full of joy that he had not seen for a long time. Hoshiko turned to him and gave a big hug.  
>"Thanks Iruka. You are the best, "she whispered in his ear. Iruka smiled at her.<br>"Come on, it's your birthday. Enjoy! "He said and gave her a playful push. She took the hint and ran to her best friends. Iruka sighed. One of Iruka friends had noticed this and walked over to him.  
>"What a girl," he said. Iruka nodded.<br>"And so nice body, I mean have you seen those curves. There are not many women who have them, "he added. Iruka hit his arm.  
>"Do not act like a pervert! She is my friend, "said Iruka threatening. His friend drew.<br>"Sorry! How on earth would I know that you had a little crush on her? By the way what is her name? "  
>"Oh, her name is Hoshiko Uzumaki," said Iruka.<br>"Uzumaki that is big sister to Jinchuuriki of nine tails fox?"  
>"Hm, WAIT! DON'T TRY SHIFT TOPIC! "Said Iruka.<p>

All the guests had gone and Hoshiko threw herself down on the couch. Iruka looked at her and sighed.  
>"Perhaps it is best to get you home," he said. Hoshiko stiffened and threw himself off the couch.<br>"Oh my God. I forgot Naruto, "she said and rushed out the door. Iruka followed her.  
>"Hoshiko time is the only one. He sleeps for sure! "He called to her. She stopped and thought about. Iruka reached her.<br>"I follow you home," he said and began to walk. Hoshiko walked beside him.  
>"You need not," she said, looking down into the ground.<br>"Do you complain?"  
>"Of course not!"<p>

"Good then we agree," he said, and ended the conversation. The rest of the trip was quiet. The streets were empty and most of the people were asleep. When they had reached her door she paused and fiddled with the keys. She looked up at him. He smiled at her with a kindly smile.  
>"Wait! I still have not given you your birthday present, "he said. Hoshiko looked at him and smiled.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Close your eyes. It's a surprise. "Hoshiko as she was told. In the next moment she felt a pair of soft lips against hers. It was the sweetest feeling Hoshiko had felt when she felt her whole body was warm, she put her arms around his neck in order to ensure that Iruka did not pull back. He ended the kiss and she kissed him back, enjoying the sensation of feeling his heart beat faster. They withdrew in need to get air. Hoshiko knew that her face was red, but it was not so dangerous since Iruka was to. She smiled and put her arms around him and pulled him to her.<br>"Thank you, Iruka. It was exactly what I wanted, "she said, and enjoyed the warmth that came out of him. She released him and opened the door. Iruka was going to say something, but let Hoshiko's on his. He forgot the words as fast as a glass which shattered. She left him, and he felt that he needed her there. He looked at her. Hoshiko, he gave a big smile and shut the door. It looked like two seconds to Iruka was actually an eternity. His hand ran up against his lips and he could still feel her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So what du you think? Like it, not? I'm new at this just to tell you guys so.<strong>

**And i have a suprise for you, you can get det chance to decide whis is Naruto going to end up with. It doesent have to be sakura, now hes just 8 years old, so please jlet me hear what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto woke up and felt the sun in his eyes. His body was full of energy and he jumped out of bed and dressed himself. Today was his day, he could feel it. Today he would show everyone who he really was. He saw himself in the mirror, the new clothes his had Hoshiko special made to him. One could no longer get that kind of clothes in the stores. Naruto had always wished for such type of clothing, and now he had them. He ran into the kitchen and heard a snore. He turned his head to the living room and found his sister Hoshiko sleeping on the couch with a smile around her mouth. Naruto took out a blanket and put it around her before he went to school.

Naruto entered the Academy's property and got at once ugly sight. He ignored them and found a spot next to Sasuke Uchia. Sasuke stared at him. _Great,__what__does he__want__now?_Naruto sat down and looked up at the sky and smiled a little smile.  
>"Hey dobe, what do you want," he said coldly. Naruto looked at him.<br>"Nothing, don't I have the right to be here?" He said. Sasuke shook his shoulders. Naruto found the notes from yesterday and read through them. Sasuke stared at them.  
>"You've actually memorized the test," he said, shocking. Naruto didn't give him a glance, but continued to read.<br>"Yes, I decided that I would try to get higher grades," was all he said and continued reading. The other rookie 12 students had noticed this and whispered to each other. Especially Sakura and Ino were those who were most shocked. Of course, Shikamaru was shocked, but decided it was too much trouble if he cared about it. Naruto's eyes flew over the notes and he was determined to be with his sister. He put down the notes and tried to remember them. Bell rang and all the students ran to the test. It would last for four hours and Naruto was nervous as hell. He looked up at the sky before he went inside. This is going to be a loooong day.

Hoshiko woke up and stretched up toward the ceiling._Yet, another__beautiful day__. __I wonder__how__Naruto__doing on his test?__Should__not__the test__he was going to have__today__? __Yes__it was!__I hope he__does well__on it__, otherwise __I__have to__get__Hokage__-__sama, or __any of__my__students__to__babysit__him, and__I do not think__they want__to,__at least not__Naruto__! _Hoshiko remember very well when she found the house in a mess, and she had only been gone for three hours.

Hoshiko opened the door and held almost about to faint. It was roll of toilet paper everywhere, and dinner was spread on the floor. She felt a fly came into her mouth and coughed it out. Ugh, now I know at least how it tasted. Never go into a bet to eat a fly. Hoshiko made a clone of herself.  
>"You can clean here, while I pick a certain person and his babysitter!" Clone nodded and started to clean. Hoshiko walked out of the house and began her search for her little brother. Now, where can he be? Ichirakus? No, he is not so stupid anymore. Hokage Mountain? Hm, maybe, but unlikely. Then we can wipe away north and south part of Konoha. Hoshiko ran in the direction of the playground and found a little blond boy. She saw another boy with brown hair and tattoos on both of his cheeks. The boy was carrying a small white dog with brown ears. They lay on the ground and held on to laugh themselves to death Hoshiko went against them and let them hold on. Obviously they had not noticed her. Hoshiko smiled for a moment and imagined face Naruto. He's going to get really bad again, to destroy the house Hoshiko crossed arms and where almost directly above them.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have much to explain to me to get away," she barked at him. Naruto and Inuzuka boy Hoshiko had found out because of the tattoos stopped and looked horrified at her.  
>"Eh, Naruto. I thought you said that your sister could not find us, "whispered the boy in the ear of Naruto. And of course, heard Hoshiko it.<br>"You" Hoshiko said, pointing to the boy "do not believe that I did not hear that. Go home. I heard that your mother has already scared half the townspeople to find you, "she said. Inuzuka boy got up and ran home. Hoshiko turned to Naruto.  
>"Where is your babysitter?" She asked sternly.<br>"Don't know"  
>"And, why do not you know?"<br>"Because he's not here"

"And, why is he not here?"  
>"Because he's a pervert teenager?"<br>"And, why would he be?"  
>"Because he took his girlfriend and snuggling!"<br>"AND, what did you do?"  
>"I got their attention "<br>"WITH DESTROYING THE HOUSE! NARUTO IF THERE IS ONE THING I HAVE NOT DESIRED THAT YOU SHOULD DO SO IT IS TO BREEDS THE HOUSE. I HAD TO MAKE A CLONE TO CLEAN UP WHILE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! "She cried.

Hoshiko shuddered off the memory, it had taken Naruto three days to clean up the house because Hoshiko and refused and to let it be his punishment. After that they both learned something, Naruto would never do Hoshiko angry, and Hoshiko should preferably let the weather put a babysitter for Naruto. She put on her jacket and shoes. She had intended to pick Naruto and give a quick hello and thank you for everything yesterday greeting to Iruka. She went quickly to the Academy and checked frequently her phone. She had sent a message to Iruka that she came back to get Naruto. He has proven to be very concerned with the sample. She looked up at the sky and giggled. Yesterday was her best day ever!

Naruto was reading through the answers carefully and smiled. Land of lightning here I come! He put down his pen and gathered all the papers. He went down from his seat and delivered his papers to Iruka. Iruka looked at him puzzled, but accepted the papers. Half the class had already gone. Naruto looked up at the rest of the class. Those who were left as Naruto actually had a relationship with were Ino, Kiba, and Choji. He smiled knowingly at them and walked out of the classroom. He could hear Kiba swear low to himself and that Iruka yelled at him.  
>"Hey, Naruto," yelled a voice on him. He turned toward the voice and found to his surprise Sakura in front of him. Naruto felt that he became very warm in the body and was even hotter when Sakura gave him a smile.<p>

"Hey, Sakura" he replied. Sakura looked over his shoulder in the direction of the classroom.  
>"So," she started, "what did you and Sasuke talked about?" Naruto chided a stab through the chest.<br>"Oh, that. He was just surprised that I had brought my notes, "he replied sadly. Sakura bowed head to the side and looked curies at him.  
>"Is something wrong?" She asked. Naruto just shook his head and walked past her.<br>From that moment he knew he never came to be in love with her. She had her eyes aimed at another one, and the other was Sasuke. Naruto was young, but it did not mean that he could get a broken heart. He never came to get Sakura. A hand lay on his shoulder.  
>He looked up at the person, and it turned out that it was his sister Hoshiko. She looked at him with compassion.<p>

"Oh, come here Naruto. Come here, "she said and sat down and took Naruto in her arms. She felt that her sweater became wet and she felt proud of Naruto.  
><em>Good<em>_Naruto__, show __your feelings.__There are those__that make you__strong_. She stroked him over his back and whispered words of comfort to him.  
>Who would ever believe that Naruto would collapse ten years old because of a girl.<br>"Naruto, you are the person most important to me," she said, and felt her own tears come. She cried because Naruto cried. That was a relationship they had. They were like the same person except that she was the older version and girl of course.  
>"Not forever," he said. Hoshiko smiled.<br>"No, not forever, but you will always be my brother I love anywhere on earth, and you know it," she said and kissed his forehead. She stroked his cheeks and wiped away tears.  
>Part of it was a lie, because he was not really her brother, and one day he would know about it. That day would be the day that made Naruto into a real man.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey, so wathca think?**

**Plz let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Naruto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay , so it has been a long time since I last updated. And I'm really sorry, but I lost inspiration, but I have found it.**

**Hope you guys tell me what you think of it.**

**I do not own the naruto characters, only those who are oc are mine;)**

* * *

><p>Hoshiko had been on a date with Iruka the day before and came home very late. Fortunately, this was her day off and Naruto did not know she had been out. The stupid thing was that he did not know it and came screaming into the house and woke her. Normally she would have been able to stay calm, but a lack of sleep did not help really, and it was even worse when Naruto came into her room and jumped on her bed. She groaned with irritation and looked up at Naruto, who just then might as well have been the son of Apollo, because the light from the sun did to his body shine like a sun.<br>"What is it?" She asked irritated.  
>"I did it! I made it Hoshi-NICHAN! I GOT 83% RIGHT ON THE TEST! "He shouted, almost in her ear. She stared at him dumb for a moment but suddenly realized what he said. She threw herself on him and hugged him hard and told him how proud she was. Naruto was a little embarrassed, not because she hugged him, but because she unknowingly pressed his head against her breasts.<br>_Hm__, so __this is how__breasts__feels.__Pretty__soft._

"Naruto, do you have everything you need. We will be away for a week I hope you bring at least two shifts "called Hoshiko up to Naruto who was in his room.  
>"Yes, Hoshi-nichan," he called back and came racing down the stairs. He brought his bag that was packed. Hoshiko smiled at him and patted him on the back.<br>They went out of the house and Hoshiko locked the door. She turned to Naruto and smiled slyly.  
>"Interested to see one of my jutsu?" She asked. Naruto nodded head energetically. Hoshiko bit her thumb, making hand signals. There was a puff and brown eagle arrived.<br>"Wow, so incredibly cool," he said, staring at the eagle.  
>"Hey Maki. Long ago, "said Hoshiko, patting the eagle.<br>"Hm, you have not called me in over a year. Can you tell me why? "asked the eagle.  
>"Hokage-sama wanted me to be his assistant," said Hoshiko as if it was the easyest question. The eagle nodded and turned to Naruto who looked at it with stars in their eyes.<br>"Who is this?"

"That? It's just my little brother Naruto, "  
>"Nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki," said Maki and bowed head.<br>"It's, uh, THE PLEASURE IS MINE " said Naruto and bent after get a very stern look from Hoshiko. Maki, was very strict on politeness and it had been Hoshiko who got to taste that. It had thus spread to Hoshiko. The city did not call her for the most polite lady for nothing.  
>"Well, Maki do you think you can fly us to the hidden village in the mountains?" asked Hoshiko. Maki laughed.<br>"Of course I can. Hop on, "she said. Hoshiko found from the harness, which she had specially made for Maki. Maki looked at it.  
>"Brings up many memories, or what?" She said and sat down.<br>"Hm," was all Hoshiko responded and took the harness of the giant bird's body. When she was finished she sat front and Naruto himself behind him. Then she could make sure that while she held the feathers that Naruto could not fall off.

"Are you ready?" asked Maki. Hoshiko looked at Naruto and nodded.  
>"Yes, we are ready," she replied. In the next moment they fired into the air. Naruto was forced to Hoshiko because of air pressure that he met. Naruto looked down and saw that Konoha had become very small. Maki flew no longer up and Naruto was no longer pushed back. He leaned forward and could feel the pulse of the eagle. He saw before him and was surprised at how big everything was. Suddenly he felt very small. Hoshiko looked at Naruto and smiled. The real reason they went to town hidden in the mountains was because Ken was getting married. Hoshiko did not really know why she had been invited and asked why, but Ken had said she would know about it if she came.<p>

Naruto had dozed off and the light from the moon shone on him. It made his hair seem as white as the moon itself. Hoshiko loving stroked of his hair and smiled. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. She felt his pulse and the warmth of his body.  
>"Good night, Naruto," was the last thing she said before sleep took her.<p>

Naruto woke up with the piercing pain of the sun that was shining through his eyelids. Hans looked around and noticed that there was no firm ground under his feet. He was sitting on something that had a pulse, and he could have sworn that he heard the sound of beating wings.  
>He opnet up his eyes and looked down. He knew that he could pass out every moment. He then noticed something soft against his back. He turned his head to then find his sister.<p>

It was then he remembered that they were on their way to the city hidden in the mountains. He also felt pressure in his lower and precious part. He leaned forward to Maki.  
>"Maki"<br>"Hm"  
>"Can you land soon?"<br>"Why?"  
>"I ... have to do from me," said Naruto embarrassed. Maki nodded and began to dive downward. Naruto holding on to the feathers and made sure that Hoshiko was still on. Maki plunged to a lake and a moment Naruto thought that she would dive through the water, but at the last moment, she went forward and slow down. She landed on the grass and Naruto ran into the bushes. He released his long streak of fluid thanks Kami that Maki was so fast.<p>

After a lot of arguments, Hoshiko agreed that they would buy new clothes. They landed in the nearest town they could get before sundown. It seemed like it was a festival going on, and they decided that they would stay for the night. They found themselves kimonos and joined the rest of the town.

Soon there was time for fireworks and they looked up to the sky.

"Wow, that's so beautiful"

"Wow, that's so AWSOME!" Naruto shouted so loud that people stared at him. Hoshiko poked him in the arm.

"Not so loud, maybe we should get back to the hotel. It's late, and we're going to walk there, since it's nearby," she said and leaded Naruto back at the hotel.

What they did forget, was to buy some clothe.

Again she woke up that Naruto screamed, and jumped on her bed. She groaned and got up. She looked at him, like she was going to kill him, and that was that was needed to shut him up.

Silently they eat breakfast and packed. Hoshiko sighed and patted Naruto on the head.

"Look here, Naruto. I'm not angry at you, but PLEASE do not wake me up that way again," Naruto looked up to her, she smiled down at him. He hugged her, she felt that her shirt was getting wet. She patted him on the head.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you glare at me," he said and wiped away. Then she remembered that they didn't buy clothes yesterday.

"Hey, let's gets us some new clothes, huh?" she said and winked at him. Naruto smiled his famous smile and nodded.

They got into the store and Hoshiko smiled at Naruto.

"Well, find something you like," she said and he run off somewhere in the store.

She started to go to the women clothes and found herself a shock-pink top, small white jacket, a pair of marine blue pants. She also found a dress, that she loved so much, that was going slowly from yellow, at the top, to orange at the bottom. It stopped right above the knees.

She took them to the desk and paid for it. Then she decided to go and find Naruto. She began to walk where the kids clothes where. She saw women go away from there with their children. She began to walk faster and heard noises. She turned the corner and found Naruto standing on a child with some kind of red chacra. His eyes were red and his whiskers were darker before. He was panting and fell.

Hoshiko called his name and run to him.

Hoshiko stared down at the 8 year old body.

_How could this happen? This isn't supposed to happen to him, at least not at such a young age._

She had decided that she would carry him to the village. It wouldn't be any trouble, well as long as she used her chacra. She looked up ahead and gave a tired sigh.

_Finally, it took long enough._


End file.
